psychologywikiaorg-20200213-history
Millon Clinical Multiaxial Inventory-III
The MCMI-III test provides valuable support to psychologists and other qualified mental health professionals in clinical, counseling, medical, forensic and other settings in which individuals are being assessed for emotional, behavioral, or interpersonal difficulties. This theoretically grounded instrument can be used to help: * Assess the interaction of Axis I and Axis II disorders based on the DSM-IV classification system * Identify the deeper and pervasive personality characteristics underlying a patient's overt symptoms * Gain an integrated understanding of the relationship between personality characteristics and clinical syndromes to facilitate treatment decisions Key Features * To facilitate more precise therapy planning, three facet scales have been added for each MCMI-III personality scale. The new facet scales were developed by Seth Grossman, PsyD, using factor analytic techniques within the framework of Dr. Millon’s theory. These scales help clinicians pinpoint specific personality processes (e.g., self-image, interpersonal conduct, cognitive style) that are the key elements composing overall elevations on the personality scales. * To help clinicians readily put test results to work, the Interpretive Report includes a Treatment Guide that provides short-term, focused treatment options and a Capsule Summary that gives a concise overview of diagnostic and therapeutic findings indicated by test results. * Unlike some other measures of personality and psychopathology, the MCMI-III Interpretive Report provides an integrated interpretation of the scales, including a description of the patient's personality characteristics and an assessment of clinical syndromes within the context of those characteritics. The report also proposes a list of possible DSM-IV diagnoses and a profile of base rate scores for all scales. * Taking only 25 minutes to complete, the MCMI-III instrument is designed to obtain the maximum amount of information with a minimal amount of patient effort. As the need for efficient and accurate differential diagnosis of complex disorders grows, mental health professional have increasingly come to value the MCMI-III test's brevity. Scales 14 Personality Disorder Scales (Coordinate with DSM-IV Axis II disorders) Moderate Personality Disorder Scales 1 - Schizoid 2A - Avoidant 2B - Depressive 3 - Dependent 4 - Histrionic 5 - Narcissistic 6A - Antisocial 6B - Sadistic (Aggressive) 7 - Compulsive 8A - Negativistic (Passive-Aggressive) 8B - Masochistic (Self-Defeating) Severe Personality Pathology Scales S - Schizotypal C - Borderline P - Paranoid 10 Clinical Syndrome Scales (Coordinate with DSM-IV Axis I disorders) Moderate Syndrome Scales A - Anxiety H - Somatoform N - Bipolar: Manic D - Dysthymia B - Alcohol Dependence T - Drug Dependence R - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder Severe Syndrome Scales SS - Thought Disorder CC - Major Depression PP - Delusional Disorder Correction Scales (Help detect careless, confused or random responding) Modifying Indices X - Disclosure Y - Desirability Z - Debasement Validity Index V - Validity New Grossman Facet Scales The facet scales are designed to help clinicians interpret elevations on the Clinical Personality Patterns and the Severe Personality Pathology Scales. Clinical Personality Patterns (11) and Corresponding Grossman Facet Scales 1 - Schizoid 1.1 - Temperamentally Apathetic 1.2 - Interpersonally Unengaged 1.3 - Expressively Impassive 2A - Avoidant 2A.1 - Interpersonally Aversive 2A.2 - Alienated Self-Image 2A.3 - Vexatious Representations 2B - Depressive 2B.1 - Temperamentally Woeful 2B.2 - Worthless Self-Image 2B.3 - Cognitively Fatalistic 3 - Dependent 3.1 - Inept Self-Image 3.2 - Interpersonally Submissive 3.3 - Immature Representations 4 - Histrionic 4.1 - Gregarious Self-Image 4.2 - Interpersonally Attention-Seeking 4.3 - Expressively Dramatic 5 - Narcissistic 5.1 - Admirable Self-Image 5.2 - Cognitively Expansive 5.3 - Interpersonally Exploitive 6A - Antisocial 6A.1 - Expressively Impulsive 6A.2 - Acting-Out Mechanism 6A.3 - Interpersonally Irresponsible 6B - Sadistic (Aggressive) 6B.1 - Temperamentally Hostile 6B.2 - Eruptive Organization 6B.3 - Pernicious Representations 7 - Compulsive 7.1 - Cognitively Constricted 7.2 - Interpersonally Respectful 7.3 - Reliable Self-Image 8A - Negativistic (Passive-Aggressive) 8A.1 - Temperamentally Irritable 8A.2 - Expressively Resentful 8A.3 - Discontented Self-Image 8B - Masochistic (Self-Defeating) 8B.1 - Discredited Representations 8B.2 - Cognitively Diffident 8B.3 - Undeserving Self-Image Severe Personality Pathology (3) and Corresponding Grossman Facet Scales (9) S - Schizotypal S.1 - Estranged Self-Image S.2 - Cognitively Autistic S.3 - Chaotic Representations C - Borderline C.1 - Temperamentally Labile C.2 - Interpersonally Paradoxical C.3 - Uncertain Self-Image P - Paranoid P.1 - Cognitively Mistrustful P.2 - Expressively Defensive P.3 - Projection Mechanism Norms The extensive normative sample for the MCMI-III test consists of 998 males and females with a wide variety of diagnoses. This group includes patients seen in independent practices, clinics, mental health centers, forensic settings, residential facilities and hospitals. The new Corrections report builds on the clinical norms and has norms based on 1,676 male and female inmates. MCMI-III™ Corrections Report (Millon™ Clinical Multiaxial Inventory-III Corrections Report) Uniquely based on corrections norms, the MCMI-III Corrections Report presents targeted information to help psychologists and corrections professionals make security, management, and treatment decisions faster and more accurately. In addition to providing all of the clinical information to which MCMI-III test users are accustomed, the Corrections Report is distinguished by the inclusion of a one-page Correctional Summary of likely needs and behaviors relevant to correctional settings. Now, this highly useful summary has been further strengthened by the addition of empirically based statements that classify an offender's probable need as High, Medium, or Low in three critical areas: * mental health intervention * substance abuse treatment, and * anger management services. Developed through a recent study that involved more than 10,000 offenders, these statements are designed to help inform staff of likely offender behaviors to help support crucial programming and placement decisions. In addition, the summary provides clinically based statements on six issues of most concern in corrections settings: * Reaction to Authority * Escape Risk * Disposition to Malinger * Response to Crowding / Isolation * Amenability to Treatment / Rehabilitation, and * Suicidal Tendencies See also *Psychological testing *Personality test *Personality disorder *Millon Clinical Inventories External links * Millon Clinical Multiaxial Inventory-III, at Pearson Education, Inc. Category:Personality disorder assessment Category:Theodore Millon enwp template